


Angeltalk

by MaryBarrens



Series: Angel verse [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotche navštíví starý známý.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeltalk

Hotch odhrnul Jackovi z čela pramen vlasů a povytáhl mu přikrývku k bradě. Chlapec něco tlumeně zabroukal ze spaní, ale ani se nepohnul. Hotch se usmál a tiše odešel ze synova pokoje. I Spencer už spal, stočený na boku, ale klidný a uvolněný, rty mírně pootevřené a Hotch věděl, že ho dneska nečekají žádné noční můry. 

Spencer nikdy neměl noční můry, když byl Hotch poblíž, protože Hotch věděl, jak je odehnat. 

Pomalu, beze spěchu, sešel schody do obývacího pokoje, uklidněný tím, že je jeho rodina v bezpečí, ze skříňky pod televizí vytáhl skleničku a poloprázdnou lahev skotské, posadil se do svého oblíbeného křesla a nalil si. Zvedl skleničku k ústům, ale napít už se nestihl, protože se mu za zády ozval tichý zvuk připomínající zašustění křídel. 

Hotch dlouze vydechl a na okamžik zavřel oči. 

„Castieli,“ oslovil potom příchozího vyrovnaně, aniž se otočil, a napil se. „Říkal jsem si, kdy mě přijdeš navštívit.“ 

Castiel neřekl ani slovo, jen obešel křeslo, aby se dostal do jeho zorného pole, pohled upřený na Hotche. 

Hotch naklonil hlavu na stranu a zaujatě si ho prohlédl. Byly to už věky, co Castiela naposledy viděl. Tohle… trenčkot, naopak uvázaná kravata, tmavé vlasy, rozcuchané, jako by právě vylezl z postele, a velké modré, skoro až příliš modré oči, to bylo nové, ale pod tím vším bylo to, co si z Castiela pamatoval, ta energie, čistá a zářivá, to _světlo_ , stejné jako tehdy. _Castiel_.

„Vypadáš dobře, Casi,“ oznámil a znovu se napil skotské. „Tahle schránka ti prospívá.“ Pokynul mu k pohovce a nabídl mu skotskou. 

Castiel na jeho slova nereagoval, ale posadil se, příliš rovně a nepohodlně, ramena napjatá, pořád ještě málo lidský, pořád ještě příliš anděl, víc, než by Hotch čekal, podle toho, co zaslechl, mlčky, s pohledem upřeným na Hotchův obličej. 

Hotch si povzdychl a postavil skleničku na stůl. „Casi,“ zamumlal a mírně se předklonil, lokty opřené o kolena. „Pěkná práce s apokalypsou. Mnohem lepší, než bych čekal,“ řekl tiše. „I když mě možná mělo napadnout, že pokud se někdo dokáže postavit Michaelovi s Luciferem, budeš to ty.“ 

Cas neřekl ani slovo a jen ho pozoroval, jako by vyčkával. 

„Změnil jsi se, Castieli.“ 

Castiel se zamračil, nechápavý a zmatený. „Nerozumím –“

Hotch potřásl hlavou a na okamžik si nebyl jistý, jestli se má smát nebo ne. Nakonec se jen shovívavě pousmál, protože tohle byl _celý_ Castiel. 

„Býval jsi voják, Casi. Poslouchal jsi rozkazy a niky jsi nepochyboval o tom, co děláš. Teď? Teď se rozhoduješ sám. Jdeš proti osudu, proti tomu, co bylo předpovězeno, jdeš proti tomu, čím jsi býval, protože jsi pochopil, proč byli lidé otcovi oblíbenci.“ Hotch se na chvíli odmlčel a pak se usmál. „Dean Winchester ti svědčí.“ 

Castiel naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Takže pořád jsi v kontaktu s ostatními anděli.“ 

Hotch trhnul hlavou a znovu se natáhl po své skotské. „Tak bych tomu zrovna neříkal. Spíš se jen… občas něco doslechnu.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Víš stejně dobře jako já, že nikdo z našich bratrů a sester zrovna netouží se mnou mluvit. A já se držím dost stranou.“ 

„Utekl jsi, Aarone. Vzbouřil ses a utekl jsi od nás. Víš, že tohle naši sourozenci neodpouštějí lehce.“ 

„To vím.“ Hotch přikývl, před očima ty nekonečné lány zelené trávy místy prokvetlé kopretinami, to poslední, co viděl z nebe, když utíkal, tak daleko, jak jen mohl, tak daleko, aby ho nenašli, a on si mohl žít svůj klidný život po boku lidí, nedokonalých, ale v mnoha ohledech lepších, než byla jeho rodina. Pohodlně se v křesle opřel. „Jak to teď jde, nahoře? Asi to nebude nejjednodušší, když jsi jim všem překazil plány s Apokalypsou.“ 

„Rafael tím nebyl nadšený,“ prohlásil Castiel souhlasně, s naprostou vážností. „Nahoře zuří občanská válka.“ 

Hotch si hořce odfrkl. „Samozřejmě.“ Povzdychl si a tázavě se na bratra podíval. „Rafael rád věci dramatizuje, hlavně když není po jeho. Čekal bych, že Gabriel si s ním dokáže poradit. Vždycky měl nad Rafaelem navrch.“ 

Castiel se zamračil. „Gabriel je mrtvý, Aarone,“ řekl tiše. „Ty jsi to nevěděl? Lucifer ho zabil, protože se postavil na stranu Winchesterových.“ 

Hotch sklopil oči, hrdlo mírně stažené, protože Gabriel, i když byl vždycky trochu kretén (ale který z jeho bratrů nebyl aspoň trochu kretén?), a i když se neviděli už několik tisíciletí, patřil vždycky mezi jeho oblíbené. Byl to _bratr_ , kterého miloval. 

„To jsem nevěděl,“ zamumlal těžce. 

Castiel mlčel a čekal, až se Hotch vzpamatuje. 

Hotch potřásl hlavou. „Proč jsi přišel, Casi?“ zeptal se vážně. „Chceš, abych se připojil k tvojí armádě, až budeš bojovat s Rafaelem?“ 

„Ano.“ Castiel přikývl. „Přesně o to jsem tě přišel požádat.“ 

Hotch si tlumeně odfrkl. „Víš, souhlasím s tvým názorem. Souhlasím s tím, že se Rafael mýlí, když chce znovu rozpoutat apokalypsu. Mám rád lidstvo a rozhodně nechci, aby je Rafael vyvraždil. Když jsem zjistil, kdo jsou Winchesterovi a o co se snaží, že pracují s tebou, snažil jsem se je držet dál z hledáčku FBI. Proč myslíš, že už dávno nejsou někde ve vězení?“ Odmlčel se. „A věř mi, kdysi bych za tebou šel kamkoli. Bojoval bych, abych chránil lidstvo. Ale teď mám rodinu, Castieli. Mám muže a syna, které musím chránit. A čím dál od ostatních andělů se mi je povede udržet, tím líp pro nás všechny. Nejdu do přední linie, Casi. Znovu už ne.“ 

Castiel chápavě přikývl. „Rozumím. Omlouvám se, vím, že jsem neměl právo od tebe něco takového žádat. Postarej se o svoji rodinu.“ 

Bez dalšího slova zašustil křídly a zmizel. Pohovka zůstala prázdná. 

Hotch si dolil skotskou. 


End file.
